


Who is Flying Black Lion

by Kiethblacklion



Series: Voltron Shorts: A Series of Short Stories [5]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Kiethblacklion, black lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Lance gives Hunk a run down on the new back up pilots for the Voltron Force.





	Who is Flying Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This skit was inspired by the famous "Who's on First?" routine by Abbott and Costello. If you have never seen it, I encourage you to look it up on YouTube.

Who's flying Black Lion?

By Kiethblacklion

 

Lance was walking through the halls of the Castle of Lions when Hunk suddenly rounded a corner and ran up to him.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Hunk said breathlessly.

“Calm down, big fella.”  Lance placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders.  “Take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing….is….wrong,” Hunk said between breaths.

“Then why were you running around looking for me?”

“Keith asked me to give this to you,” Hunk answered as he handed Lance a packet of papers that were sealed in a large, white envelope.

Lance opened the packet and took a look at the papers.

“So what is all that?” Hunk asked after finally catching his breath.

“This, my friend, is the list of new backup pilots that we have for the lions.” Lance continued to walk down the hallway; Hunk fell in step beside him.

“What new pilots?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Well, Keith thinks it would be a good idea to have backup pilots in the event that one or more of us are  unavailable for duty.”

“One or more ‘unavailable’?” Hunk smirked.  “In other words, if he and Allura are out on a date, they won’t have to cut the night short.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Lance said with a smile.  “Anyway, I’ve been asked to look over their bios and start training these new recruits.”  
  
“Well, this is all news to me.”  Hunk shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.  “So who are our new pilots?”  
  
“Well, let's see, we have Who in Black Lion, What's in Red Lion, I Don't Know is in Green Lion...”  
  
“Wait,” Hunk interrupted.  “Say those names again.”  
  
“I said, Who's in Black Lion, What's in Red Lion, I Don't Know is in Green Lion.”  
  
“But aren’t you going to be their commander?”  
  
Lance nodded.  “Yes, technically speaking.”  
  
“And you don't know their names?” Hunk gave a quizzical look.  
  
“Of course I know their names,” Lance replied.  
  
“Well then who's in Black Lion?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I mean the pilot’s name,” Hunk said.  
  
“Who,” Lance replied.  
  
“The pilot in Black Lion.”

“Who.”  
  
Hunk sighed.  “The person flying Black Lion is?”  
  
“Who is in Black Lion!” Lance told him.  
  
“I'm asking YOU who's in Black Lion.”  
  
“That's the man's name,” Lance said as he stopped in front of the elevator.  
  
“That's who's name?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Hunk was beyond frustrated.  “Look, do you have a pilot for Black Lion?”  
  
“Certainly.”

“Then Who's flying Black Lion?” Hunk asked.  
  
Lance smiled.  “That's right.”  
  
“Look, all I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name in Black Lion.”  
  
“Oh no,” Lance corrected his friend.  “What is in Red Lion.”  
  
“I'm not asking you who's in Red Lion.”  
  
“Who's in Black Lion,” Lance said.  
  
“I don't know,” Hunk yelled.  
  
“He's in Green Lion, we're not talking about him.”  Lance calmly looked at the roster as he waited for the elevator.  
  
Hunk scratched his head. “Now how did I get to Green Lion?”

“You mentioned his name.”  
  
“If I mentioned the Green Lion's pilot's name, who did I say is flying Green Lion?”  
  
Lance shook his head.  “No. Who's flying Black Lion.”  
  
“What's in Black Lion?” Hunk asked.  
  
“What's in Red Lion.”  
  
“I don't know,” Hunk answered.  
  
“He's in Green Lion,” Lance said.  
  
Hunk threw up his hands.  “There I go, back to Green Lion again!”  
  
There was a long pause between the two friends as Hunk tried to come up with a different approach to his inquiry.

“Look, do you have other pilots?”  
  
“Of course we do,” Lance replied.

“The Blue Lion's pilot's name?”  
  
“Why.”  
  
Hunk sighed again. “I just thought I'd ask you.”  
  
“Well, I just thought I'd tell you,” Lance remarked.  
  
Hunk was visibly annoyed. “Then will you please tell me who's flying Blue Lion?”  
  
“Who is flying Black Lion,” Lance told him.  
  
“I'm not... stay out of Black Lion! I want to know what's the pilot's name in Blue Lion?”  
  
Lance shook his head. “No, what is in Red Lion.”  
  
“I'm not asking you who's in Red Lion,” Hunk quipped.  
  
“Who's in Black Lion!” Lance informed his friend.  
  
“I don't know,” Hunk replied.  
  
“Green Lion!” the two said in unison.  
  
There was uncomfortable silence as Hunk took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.  
  
“The Blue Lion's pilot's name?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Why,” Lance told him.  
  
“Because!” Hunk yelled.  
  
“Oh, he's flying Yellow Lion,” Lance said with a grin.

 Hunk sighed and placed his head in his hands. “I give up.”

 The elevator arrived and Lance stepped in. “Going down?” he asked.

 “No thanks, I’ve got a migraine now. I think I’ll go lay down for a bit.”

 The elevator doors closed, leaving Hunk standing in the hallway by himself. As he slowly made his way towards his room, he mumbled the names of the new pilots to himself.   



End file.
